narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tailed Beast Ball
|image=Eighttailsmenacingball.jpg Eight Tail Menacing Ball Fire.jpg |kanji=尾獣玉 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Bijūdama |literal english=Tailed Beast Ball |game names= |related jutsu=Rasengan |jutsu classification=Tailed Beast Skill |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Long |users=One-Tailed Shukaku, Two-Tails, Three-Tails, Four-Tails, Five-Tails, Six-Tails, Seven-Tails, Eight-Tails, Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Killer B |debut manga=295 |debut anime=42 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Jump! Ultimate Stars |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate attack of a tailed beast. To form the attack, they gather both , and , shape it into a sphere, and then compress it inside their mouth. The black and white chakra needs to be balanced at an 8:2 ratio respectively or it will backfire.Naruto chapter 519, pages 16-17 The power of the attack is also relative to the power of the user. The tailed beasts' jinchūriki can use this ability, though they need to be in their full tailed beast forms.Naruto chapter 519, page 9 A Tailed Beast Ball is incredibly dense due to the black and white chakra, when used by Naruto's four-tailed form, the ground sunk underneath the weight after it swallowed it. Also when Naruto tried perfecting his Tailed Beast Rasengan he also noted how heavy it was.Naruto chapter 520, page 4 Should the jinchūriki lose control of their tailed beasts, they can perform this technique despite not being fully transformed, as seen when Naruto Uzumaki used it in his four and six-tailed forms. Even without a full transformation, the technique is capable of destroying three Rashōmon gates without losing any of its momentum.Naruto chapter 295, pages 6-11 And an incomplete one from Naruto's six-tailed form dwarfed the Hokage Monument and tore through thousands of metres of rock and Konoha's wall without trouble.Naruto chapter 438, page 6-8 A fully charged Tailed Beast Ball from the Eight-Tails can fill an entire valley with the explosion as well as plough through the Thirty-Six Layer Self-Repairing Barrier;Naruto chapter 414, pages 6-9''Naruto'' chapter 536, page 8 while the Nine-Tails' can create an explosion that is far larger than the Hokage Monument and the mountains around it.Naruto chapter 502, pages 7-8 While Naruto himself cannot form a Tailed Beast Ball due to not being able to fully transform into the Nine-Tails, he was able to push B's Tailed Beast Ball to break through the rest of the barrier.Naruto chapter 536, pages 7-8 In the anime, Naruto in his six-tailed form was seen firing a more concentrated beam of chakra as well as lobbing several spheres at once while fighting Pain.Naruto: Shippūden episode 167 Sora in the anime was able to perform a weaker version of the Tailed Beast Ball in his Four-Tailed Form, yet it didn't have the same effect or power as Naruto's. Minato Namikaze based the Rasengan off of the Tailed Beast Ball. Killer B observes that the process for forming a Rasengan is the same as forming a Tailed Beast Ball. However, the addition of chakra rotation is necessary to control the Ball without being in tailed beast form. As shown by the Eight and Nine-Tails, the ball can be fired in a number of ways. They can either fire it in its ball form, which gives it an explosively penetrative power, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it a wide area of damage. Trivia * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, the Eight-Tails performs a lightning-element version of this technique. * Shukaku uses Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet, a jutsu of compressed air mixed with chakra from its gut instead of drawing together raw chakra, similar to the Tailed Beast Ball. However, Killer B implied that all tailed beasts can do the Tailed Beast Ball, and Shukaku simply wasn't out long enough to perform the attack when it fought against Naruto and Gamabunta. However, in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Gaara forms a Shukaku head to launch a Tailed Beast Ball (by mixing sand and chakra) to take out Deidara. * According to the Eight-Tails, using this technique feels very much like throwing up.Naruto chapter 519, page 12 * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3, Naruto performs a version of this jutsu in Four-Tails Mode called . References